


beeeeeee yourself [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "beeeeeee yourself" by gyzym. </p><p>Clyde the Tortoise and his friend, Joanne the Ladybug, meet the Brownstone's newest resident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beeeeeee yourself [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts), [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/gifts).
  * Inspired by [beeeeeee yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161186) by gyzym. 



  
Cover art by: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 7:51  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/beeeeeee%20yourself.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An extra little gift for croissantkatie. I hope you enjoy this!!


End file.
